


Immortal

by KisVani



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Everyone Diana's ever loved has died. Steve - died on war, Bruce - died at the hands of Superman. Diana saves Lois and went away, but Lois wanted to find Diana and never let her go.





	Immortal

**Music:** Marina and the Diamonds - Immortal  
**Video:** Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman, Justice Legue


End file.
